


You Were Right

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Forced Sex, Heather Chandler Forces Herself To Have Sex For Her Reputation, Hinted Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, but that's canon tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Heather Chandler Isn't All That She's Made Out To Be(Unfinished One-Shot... Also, Trigger Warning)
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	You Were Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished one-shot from April
> 
> I just wanted to post it here because it's actually not as bad as all the others from Wattpad...
> 
> Trigger Warning:  
Read the tags, they explain it

"Grow up Heather, Bulimia is so '87"

People were so used to hearing Heather Chandler say that phrase to Heather Duke, that whenever they heard it they would ignore it. Nobody would have thought twice when the phrase was uttered again in the school bathroom during lunch one Monday if they heard it again. The only difference was that Heather Chandler was alone in the bathroom, speaking to her reflection in the mirror above the sink.

She glared at her reflection, disgusted with herself. She hated how weak she looked in the moment. Her hands were shaking slightly as she gripped the edges of the sink. She'd just emptied her stomachs contents from the entire day, a ritual that she had made since the start of high school. She snuck away from the other Heathers, which now included Veronica, and hid in the bathroom for fifteen minutes at the most. She didn't want the others to get suspicious if she took longer.

Today was different though. She'd been hiding in one of the disabled bathrooms for twenty-five minutes now. She wasn't normally so shaken up after but she was today. Maybe it was because of the blood loss she experienced the night before when she cut along her wrists in a hope to feel something. Maybe it was because she had barely eaten anything today anyway so she mainly puked up water and blood. Maybe because she had taken too many anti-depressants. Anything was possible.

Heather glared at herself again, trying to ignore the weak feeling in her body. She was thankful that her make-up covered her pale skin and the dark circles under her eyes. She was startled when she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Heather? Are you in there?" Veronica's quiet voice was muffled slightly. Heather sighed and ignored her. She couldn't be seen so weak.

"That was a dumb question. I know you're in there. You've been gone for a while, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay" Heather hated how caring the girl's voice was. She still ignored her, hoping that she would go away. But, of course, she didn't.

"Heather, please. Please just tell me that you're okay, then I'll leave you alone!" Veronica's voice started to become desperate as the seconds went by.

Heather looked at herself once more. "How can I tell you that I'm okay when I'm not?" She was tempted to say but bit her tongue before it slipped out.

"Heather. I know..." Veronica's voice was quieter, much quieter, than before. Heather felt her heartbeat pick up. What did she know exactly?

Heather hesitantly pushed herself away from the sink and slowly went towards the door, unlocking it. She opened it just enough for Veronica to slip into the room before she locked the door once again. Veronica's eyes widened at the sight of the slightly smaller girl. Her strawberry blonde hair was dishevelled and her steel grey eyes had a hollowness to them. She had known something was wrong when she first saw Heather that day. Instead of her red blazer and skirt, she was wearing a deep red hoodie and black jeans not to mention that, instead of high heels, she was wearing a pair of sneakers. Nobody at school had said anything but everyone knew that something was clearly wrong with the 'Demon Queen'.

"W-what do you mean you know?" Heather's voice came out in a whisper. She cringed slightly at how weak she sounded.

"You go to the bathroom, by yourself, every day during lunch Heather. It's kinda obvious if someone pays attention" Veronica stated softly. Heather tried everything to avoid eye contact but it was a fairly small room and it was inevitable. The second that she made contact with the brunette's eyes, she felt her throat close up. 

She sighed quietly, trying to compose herself. She put on the best smile that she could without it being clearly faked, breaking the eye contact.

"It's nice that you care, but I'm fine"

If Veronica wasn't worried before, she definitely was now. Heather scoffed at the girl who was just staring blankly at her, basically saying 'I know you're talking shit, now tell me the truth'. Heather reached for the door handle only to hear a gasp. Then she noticed that the sleeve of her hoodie had rolled up, exposing some of the fresh cuts and some older scars. She hastily pulled the sleeve back down, her arms dropping to her sides as she held her breath, waiting for the worst to happen.

She refused to look at the older girl in fear of being judged or mocked. She didn't expect to feel arms around her waist. Veronica was hugging her. Heather tensed for a second before relaxing slightly, sighing contently. She refused to cry, especially in front of someone but she couldn't stop the tears spilling down her cheeks slowly.

Veronica's grip loosened slightly and Heather used the opportunity to turn around and ingulf the taller girl in a tight embrace, crying quietly into her shoulder. Veronica held her, whispering reassurances to the blonde. 

"Y-you were right" Heather mumbled lowly, pulling back to see Veronica's face. She got a confused look in response.

"What you said last month. It's all true" She whispered, moving back into her shoulder to hide her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shut up, Veronica!" Heather yelled at the taller girl, glaring at her with eyes as cold as ice.

"What's your damage, Heather?" Veronica scoffed, glaring back.

"You're full of shit. You can't just walk out of a Remington party like that! Don't you understand that our reputation is on the line now!?" Heather grabbed Veronica by the collar of her shirt, quite literally staring into her soul.

"You know what Heather? You're just a terrified little girl who's too insecure to deal with someone not liking you. You think that you're a queen but you're just a teenager. A pathetic failure who's nothing more than her looks. God, wake up! Face the real fucking world for once!" Veronica snapped. There was a fire in her eyes as she said what she had thought of Heather Chandler since middle school. Her tone was too clear for it to be lies. Heather looked at the taller girl in shock and Veronica swore she saw tears start to form before Heather shoved past her, walking away from the party.

Veronica sighed deeply before walking a different way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Veronica realised what Heather was referring to, she panicked slightly.

"This is my fault" She thought out loud.

Heather shook her head slightly, still buried in Veronica's shoulder. She didn't blame Veronica for anything that happened that night. She had been out of order to put their reputation first in that context. She didn't want Veronica to have to do anything that she didn't want to with Brad. She wished that she was like her in that way. She hated having to do things for guys she didn't even know, just to keep her reputation.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have tried to make you do something you didn't want to. I took my anger out on you because I wish I could be able to do that" She whispered, moving her head from the girl's shoulder, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She was glad that she didn't put too much make-up on.

"You wish you could walk out of a party?" Veronica questioned, not understanding what was actually meant.

Heather shook her head. "You rejected a guy. You didn't force yourself to do anything with him. You had the guts to turn him down and walk away. You didn't become a fucking toy for him" Her voice got weaker as she ranted.

"Heather... you don't have to do stuff for a guy. You should never do stuff that you don't want to. You shouldn't force yourself for anyone." Veronica's voice was gentle and caring again. She cupped Heather's face in her hands to make sure that she was listening to her properly...


End file.
